Cold Rooms
by BirchShort
Summary: Some people love cold rooms.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm tryin' some style with almost all dialogue. Tell me how you think I do.**

"I just can't wrap my head around the idea that two individuals could be so idiotic, moronic, and inconsiderate. I mean, how the hell do you two, as sentient beings, really manage such a level of stupidity. Even in a universe of infinite possibilities, I still can not see a fathomable thought process that led to the destruction of not only the window and a portion of the wall but also not one bed or two beds but four dust forsaken beds! You managed to destroy school property and the school itself! This is just so... So... Stupid!"

"Weiiiiissss we didn't destroy the school. Only part of it."

"Irrelevant!"

"Weiss, it's fine. I mean, I'm surprised it has taken them two years to get around to destroying the room. We both expected freshmen year, but they made it to junior year. That's three times as long as we expected"

"But...But...Blake, our beds."

"Yeah, princess it's fine. Now we can camp out on the floor like-"

"Cave people?"

"Nooo, like best buddies on a camping trip."

"Ruby, I would like to know how you managed to break the well... Everything."

"Well.."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"OH, my dust!" Yang fell back and punched her hands in the air repeatedly, "That was awesome. When can we watch season two?" She looked over at her sister for an answer.

"I know right? It was sooo good I can't wait 'till next season. I think the next season's out, but I can't get it yet." Ruby responded with a pout.

"I don't wanna wait!" Yang thrashed uncontrollably for a moment before stopping. "Hey, Rubes?"

"Yeah, Yang?"

"Can you do all the stuff he did?"

"N-No, I don't think so, but we could try. Should we try it?"

"I think we should try it."

"Let's try it."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You broke our beds because you wanted to try something from some stupid show!?"

"The Flash is not stupid, it is a masterpiece, and anyone who disagrees is a dummy head," Ruby argued with a pout.

"Yeah, what Ruby said!"

"Season two is gonna suck."

"What was that Blake?"

"Nothing, just predicting the future."

"So, where are we gonna sleep tonight?" The only faunus in the room questioned from her position propped up against the wall.

"Well, Ozpin offered us another room."

"Well," The red-head paused for a moment rubbing the back of her neck before continuing, "I turned him down."

"What!? Why?" The heiress screamed seeming ready to burst with rage.

"It's not like we can go into a different dorm room! We're Team RWBY, and this is Team RWBY's room."

"What kind of stupid logic is that!"

"It makes perfect sense," Ruby argued back. "Right Yang?" She glanced at her sister for support.

"No Rubes, that was pretty stupid."

"Ugh, just get dressed for bed. It should all be fixed when we get back from class tomorrow."

"Why don't we just have Glinda wave her wand in here?"

"Glinda sent an email out to the class that she was leaving for a break."

"Oh."

"Still, my mystical leader, are we seriously going to sleep on the floor tonight?"

"Well, do you have another plan princess?" Ruby growled. The other girls drew back in surprise. She sighed, "Just get ready for bed."

Weiss wasn't ready to give up quite yet, "But sleeping on the floor is bad for your back, and your sister likely already has back problems."

"Yeah I already have- Wait! What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just saying that having two bowling ball attached to your chest can't possibly help your back. They're probably what broke the beds."

"That's bull shit, cutting board!"

"I am not that flat!"

"Weiss, you're so flat I'm pretty sure your chest is considered concave."

"That was a lot of big words blondie do you need to rest that empty head of yours now."

"You know what? I think I will go to sleep-"

"Oh, finally we can stop arguing." Ruby interrupted. "Weiss you and Blake go take a shower." Yang and Weiss glared at each other for a moment before the heiress walked out of the room.

"Why don't you go with Weiss, Ruby, after all, she is your partner." Blake offered

"But Yang is my sister. So who would stay... with... her..." Ruby paused upon 'realisation' of why Blake wanted to stay with her sister. Her smile turned into a grin. "Oh, I get it now, yeah you can stay with Yang." As Ruby not so discreetly elbowed Blake slightly and winked at her. "Go get her tiger."

"Wait, that's not what I meant, and you're gone."

"What was that about?"

"Just a shipper wanting her dream to come true."

"Um, okay?"

"Just." Blake sighed, "Don't question it."

"Can do kitten."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Is my chest really that flat?"

"Well not as flat as Yang makes it out to be," Weiss smiled for a moment, "but they aren't very big."

"Okay," The heiress frowned heavily.

"But I like 'em! I don't think of them as small, I think of them as fun-sized." Ruby finished by pulling Weiss into a naked hug from behind in the process purposefully groping the aforementioned fun-sized breasts.

"You DOLT!" Weiss screamed as she punched Ruby in the top of the head.

"Owww."

"So why did you not offer to go with me to the showers in the first place? You know I weird about other people seeing me n-naked." Weiss asked with a blush on her face the same color as the bump on the redhead's head.

"First, Weiss, it's not weird to feel uncomfortable in front of people you don't know or feel close to. Second, I was going to talk to my sister about some of the things that I think are going on with her. Oh, that feels nice, yeah leave it there."

"Okay. What made you change your mind?"

"Well, first I should ask. What do you think about Blake and Yang?"

"Um, Blake is smart and reliable I believe that I could trust her with anything and she would do anything to right past wrongs."

"How about physically?" Ruby questioned delving deeper into topics Weiss felt uncomfortable about.

"What? Why do you want to know?"

"Cause."

"I suppose she's attractive. She has pretty eyes not as pretty as yours, though." Weiss mumbled the third part quietly to herself.

"What was that?"

"I think your eyes are pretty."

"Aw Weiss, you are such a sweety. I could just eat you up. Now turn, your back facing me, and tell me about Yang."

"She's fun to be around and argue with. She is also, I suppose, somewhat attractive if you're into chest inflation and that kind of thing of course."

Ruby giggled slightly. "Okay now tell me about Blake and Yang."

"Uh, Ruby did you hit your head when you destroyed our room, I just answered that question."

"No, you didn't I - wait, turn around you're done. So now I'm a gonna turn around. Alright, now you do me - anyway where was I? Oh yeah, you answered what you thought of Blake and Yang. Now I'm asking you about Blake _and_ Yang. You see the difference right?"

"Do you mean, like, the two as a couple?"

"Yes! Oh, and Weiss can you get lower on my back?"

"Um yeah if you bend over further. Right there?"

"Um-hum. Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"You're good with your hands."

"Thanks, I used to do this for my sister, so I've had some practice. So, Blake and Yang as a couple?"

"Yeah."

"I, uh, don't know I never really put any thought into the idea."

"Why not? They would be so cute. Yang would bug Blake with cuddles as Blake pretends to be annoyed and reads her book."

"I guess that could be cute but couldn't she date Sun and get the same result."

"What! No! Yang is more social and crazy not to mention Sun's a guy. Plus two other things, my sister, and Blake are partners for the next four years, and second, a long distance relationship with Sun would be difficult and wrong."

"Why would it be wrong?"

"Cause, BUMBLEBEE is perfect! And, my sweet partner, it would probably break Yang's fragile little heart."

"Oh so- Wait you need to get my hair."

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay, but yeah so um wait where was I? Ah, so Yang has a crush on Blake?"

"I think so I'm not a hundred percent, but they are awfully close for just friends and she hinted at it once when we were talking."

"What did she say?"

"Something like 'Isn't Kitten, like, super hot,' I think."

"When did Yang step into the shower with me."

"Wow Weiss, going after my sister? That was fast."

"What do you mean 'that was fast' it's been over a year."

"I'm just playing snowflake."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So team, all ideas are welcome none of them will be considered stupid. How are we going to combat the cold?" Yang raised her hand. "Yang, idea."

"Well I am legally considered a walking fire hazard in more than one country, so I think we all cuddle up to big sister Yang."

"That's my sister with the great idea. All in agreement say aye." Yang and Ruby yelled aye the other two team members remained quiet. "No? Okay, um, how about we, um, uhhhh... Weiss! My lovely partner, you probably have a great idea."

Weiss pointed to herself and mouthed 'me?' to Ruby who nodded in agreement. "Um, we could uhhh..."

"We could just split up into partners. I'll go with Yang, so I'll be fine. Weiss you and Ruby can share. I imagine the someone related to Yang is hot enough."

"You know it, my sister's got some of my blood in her. There's no way she could not be hot."

"Yang, you're taking it the wrong-"

"I'm just so amazingly attractive some of it just rub off on people on accident."

"No Yang I think Blake is referring to your temperature being-"

"I mean how can you not love my looks? my body is like someone grabbed all the perfect parts from the world's beauties, and just."

"Mangled them in a blender before sticking them on a male bodybuilder then shortly after over inflating his boobs."

"No-"

"Yeah, I think Weiss just about hit the nail on the head with that one."

"Wait, I was-"

"Yeah, mangled boob man."

"Ruby I-"

"So Weiss wanna go for a walk or something for a bit? It's only, like, seven."

"While you two do that: Yang and I are going to go take our showers, but first," Blake pulled Weiss off to the side "Are you sure that this arrangement won't be uncomfortable with what happened between... you know."

"Blake it's nice of you to worry but don't. I'm more than mature enough, and she is much more mature than she lets on."

"Okay sorry, it was inconsiderate of me to-"

"Blake stop it's fine."

"Okay, Yang let go of Ruby's head, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, for the record Rubles started it."

"See you in a bit guys."

"Okay, bye!" Ruby waved frantically as her ship left the room.

"I hope you know I'm not going for a walk right after I got out of the shower."

"Well duh, princess, I know you better than that."

"So what are we going to do while we wait?"

"Wanna cuddle?"

"You know, you're such a tease?"

"That's what you asked out." Ruby teased again.

"Yeah, get under the blankets."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"'Mangled in a blender' don't you think that was a little too far? I think it was a little too far."

"Well, you were being rather annoying, and you know she was just trying to annoy you too."

"I was just kidding, though."

"Yang, I fairly sure that Weiss doesn't think that you look like a mangled body builder... Yang stop pouting, you're not a three-year-old!"

"Well, it hurt my feelings... How do you think I look?" Yang asked looking over her shoulder at Blake who was helping wash her hair.

"Uh, um, I mean, you are very, um Yang I. I think you look attractive."

"Blake that's a Weiss answer. You read that sexy steamy romance all day. I think you can do better than that."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I love you"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, it was nothing! How about you just say something with more opinion. That was, like, scraping the bottom of the barrel for a response."

"What are you talking about? That was a perfectly fine answer."

"You may as well have told me you didn't want to answer."

"Yang I just."

"It's fine kitten I'm just playin', I know you want me."

"Yang if you keep joking like that Ruby is going to have a legitimate reason to ship us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yang it's nothing."

"Come on Blake you can tell me anything you know that, and as the best partner ever you should explain things I don't get to me."

"Look, Yang, your sister thinks that you and I are either already dating, or that we should be."

"Why would she, I don't, what made..."

"Yang what are we doing right now?"

"You're washing my hair. Why?"

"Yang you let two people touch your hair, Ruby and me."

"I mean... That doesn't mean." The air in the shower became heavy as if there were literal weights on the shoulders of both girls, and Yang decided it would be best if she just shut her mouth. Blake didn't seem to be in agreement.

"Yang, you know that you can tell me anything."

"Yeah," there was another uncomfortable silence this one though shorter than the last was just as, if not more, defining. "Hey, Blake?"

"Yes, Yang?"

"You wanna go out on Friday: get dinner, see a movie?"

"Yeah, I'd like that"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey Weiss, you awake?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I was just thinkin'"

Ruby stopped and Weiss listened, intently waiting on her partner's words. However when none came, "Well, about what? Dolt, you can't just start a saying something and stop."

Ruby began petting Weiss' hair, "I was just thinking, well I was wondering-".

"Aw, look at you two! Cuddling already?"

"We're not cuddling, you dumb blonde!"

"Weiss that's just not true and you know that."

"Ruby, shut up!"

"Weiss apologize to your partner, and Yang stop bullying the support member of your team."

"Yeah, say sorry to Ruby."

"Yeah, next time a nevermore tries to impale you with feathers I'll remember this."

Blake put her head in her hand, "You both are both on track for the worst listener of the year award."

"No, I heard you! You said 'Yang stop bullying the support member of your team.'"

"No ice queen she said 'Weiss apologize to your partner.' I don't even know how you heard what you did. They sound nothing alike."

"Dust save me. Please."

"And what were you saying princess about a nevermore? Even if I did go down, and I wouldn't, you follow right behind me."

"Hmm, I highly doubt it."

"Why can't you two sit in a room without bickering." Ruby pressed her chest agents Weiss' back and draped her arms over Weiss' shoulders. "How about we all sleep now and play in the morning?"

"Play what?"

"How about my sweet sister I'll pay the entry fee to the arcade?"

"Ruby, you have money?"

"I took on a few solo leader missions for some extra credit and ha ha extra credit."

"Oh okay sis, just be careful you'll give your big sister her first gray hair." There was a slight pause in the conversation as the information was digested before Yang got them all back on track, "So, arcade entry huh?"

"And if you play nice tonight, I'll get us each some tokens."

"Uhh hu!"

"And ice cream!"

"Yes! Wait, what?" Yang looked at her faunus partner shocked at the display of excitement.

"Ice cream and I'll come with, to the arcade that is."

"Blake, you eat ice cream?"

"Yes, Weiss, who doesn't?"

"Well... Fair point."

"Um... so sleep?"

"Yes, I'll submit to the cease-fire for the night."

"So many big words today, Yang I'm proud of you."

"Weiss stop being a meanie."

"Hmm."

"It's time to lay down."

"I agree with Blake!"

"You don't need to tell me that you agree with me, just lay down: I'm cold." Yang chuckled to herself and listened to Blake's command. Weiss finally laid back down. Ruby still had her arms draped around the shoulders of the heiress followed close behind.

"Night Blake"

"Sleep well Ruby, sleep well Weiss."

"Good night Blake, good night Yang."

"g'night princess, g'night Ruby."

"Night Yang, night Weiss."

"Good night Ruby," Weiss whispered as she turned around so that she and Ruby were looking at each other, still the redhead didn't unwrap her arms from Weiss' neck. The Heiress blushed and frowned in an adorable manner.

"Sleep well, Yang."

"You too Blake," Yang covered herself and Blake with their blanket. The faunus curled up to the talkative human shaped heater. Yang began taking off Blake's bow and went straight to petting the small cat ears. Yang was comfortable, and she knew everyone else was as well, but she couldn't hold back one last comment.

"Boom perfect!"

"Yang you ruined it!"

"Ow, Ruby loud."

"Sorry Weiss"

"This is why Weiss bullies you."

"Shut up kitten, I know you love it"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sorry for yelling Weiss."

"Good, it hurt my ears."

"Weiiisss, that's when you tell me it's okay and you get all blushy and embarrassed."

"Hmph. I don't have to follow your imaginary script."

"I think you have good reason to follow my script."

"What reason do I have to follow your script."

"Well I started taking extra credit opportunities, so my grades are back in the green..."

"O-okay."

"And I might also be ready for something or someone else to be a bigger part of my day to day..."

"Do you mean?"

"In my script when I ask if you want to go out for dinner this Friday, you say 'yes'."

"Ruby?"

"Yeah Weiss?"

"I think I-I'll play my part."

"Is that a yes?"

"Stick to the script you dolt."

"Hehe, Weiss Schnee I, um a hu-hu oh yeah, humbly request that you accompany me to dinner this upcoming Friday."

"And I Weiss Schnee humbly accept your most kind offer."

"Yay," Ruby whispered as she leaned into her partner. They lay close together both so very excited for the future. "By the way, Weiss."

"Hmm?"

"Your line was 'yes'. Try and stay on script."

"Shut up dolt."

"You got it, princess."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, Blake, can I ask you for something?"

"Hmm?" Blake hummed from her position pressed in between Yang's ample bosom.

"Can I have a kiss?"

Blake was silent for a moment only slightly turning her head up moving her eyes, for the most part, to look at her partner. The action instantly made yang think of an annoyed cat. "Why?" The question came out muffled but clear enough.

"Well I was gonna take one but some girls and guys don't on the first date and we haven't even-" Blake stopped Yang with a kiss that stole the blonde's breath straight from her lips.

"Go to sleep Yang it's late."

"Okay, Blake."

There was nothing but quiet breaths in team RWBY's broken dorm for a right when it seemed like all four girls were fast asleep Ruby and Yang looked over to each other, and in the dead of the night they smiled and traded thumbs ups. They both knew what the other was thinking "Dust, I love cold rooms!"

 **A/N: Write a review! I'm not that great at bumble bee, and when I do white rose I tend to get a bit ooc. I tried to avoid that in this as much as I could. I wrote this in very broken up sections so it may seem like there's a bit of a style shift. I tried to keep consistent. Feel free to tell me everything I did wrong, but if you do please something you enjoyed if you hated every second of your life you spent reading this sorry for wasting your time.**

 **This has been Birch Short LOVE you all.**


	2. Chapter 1 rewrite

**Hey! People seemed to like this story, a bit, and I did as well, so I did a rewrite.**

"I just can't wrap my head around the idea that two individuals could be so idiotic, moronic, and inconsiderate. I mean, how in the name of grim do you two, as sentient beings, really manage such a level of stupidity. Even in a universe of infinite possibilities, I still can not see a fathomable thought process that led to the destruction of not only the window and a portion of the wall, but also not one bed or two beds but four dust forsaken beds! You managed to destroy school property and the school itself! This is just so... So... Stupid!" The Schnee finished her brutal tirade unsure of how to continue.

Ruby shifted on her feet dramatically leaning back and whining, "Weiiiiissss we didn't destroy the school," She paused to kick a piece of the broken wall before adding, "Only part of it."

"Irrelevant!" The Heiress retorted.

Blake put her hand comfortingly on Weiss' shoulder, "Weiss, it's fine. I mean, I'm surprised it has taken them two years to get around to destroying the room. We both expected freshmen year, but they made it to junior year. That's three times longer than predicted"

"But...But...Blake, our beds." Weiss turned to beg to the only faunus in the room.

"Yeah, princess it's fine. Now we can camp out on the floor like-"

"Cave people?" The heiress interrupted the blonde brawler.

Yang took the interruption in stride, "Nooo, like best buddies on a camping trip."

"Ruby, I would like to know how you managed to break the, well... Everything."

"Well.." Ruby began answering her faunus teammate.

"OH, my dust!" Yang fell back and punched her hands in the air repeatedly, "That was awesome. When can we watch season two?" She looked over at her sister for an answer.

"I know right? It was sooo good I can't wait 'till next season. I think the next season's out, but I can't get it yet." Ruby responded with a pout.

"I don't wanna wait!" Yang thrashed uncontrollably for a moment before stopping. "Hey, Rubes?"

"Yeah, Yang?"

"Can you do all the stuff he did?"

"N-No, I don't think so," Ruby had a pause of uncertainty, "but we could try. Should we try it?"

"I think we should try it."

"Let's try it," Ruby agreed and their fate was sealed.

"You broke our beds because you wanted to try something from some stupid show!?"

"The Flash is not stupid, it is a masterpiece, and anyone who disagrees is a dummy head," Ruby argued at her partner with a pout.

"Yeah, what Ruby said!" Yang added.

"Season two is gonna suck."

Ruby glanced towards Blake, "What was that?"

"Nothing, just foreshadowing. So, where are we gonna sleep tonight?" The only faunus in the room questioned from her position propped up against the wall.

Yang through up double finger guns, "Well girls it's okay, Ozpin offered us another room."

"Well," The red-head paused for a moment rubbing the back of her neck before continuing, "I turned him down."

"What!? Why?" The heiress screamed seeming ready to burst with rage.

"It's not like we can go into a different dorm room! We're Team RWBY, and this is Team RWBY's room."

"What kind of stupid logic is that!"

"It makes perfect sense," Ruby argued back. "Right Yang?" She glanced at her sister for support.

"No Rubes, that was pretty stupid."

"Ugh," The leader of the team groaned, "just get dressed for bed. It should all be fixed when we get back from class tomorrow."

"Why don't we just have Glinda wave her wand in here?"

"Glinda sent an email out to the class that she was leaving for a break," Weiss responded to Blake.

"Oh."

"Still, my mystical leader, are we seriously going to sleep on the floor tonight?"

"Well, do you have another plan princess?" Ruby growled. The other girls drew back in surprise. She sighed, "Just get ready for bed."

Weiss wasn't ready to give up quite yet, "But sleeping on the floor is bad for your back, and your sister likely already has back problems."

"Yeah, I already have- Wait! What, in the name of grim, is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that having two bowling balls attached to your chest can't possibly help your back. They're probably what broke the beds."

"That's bull shit, cutting board!"

"I am not that flat!"

"Weiss, you're so flat I'm pretty sure your chest is considered concave."

"That was a lot of big words blondie do you need to rest that empty head of yours now."

"You know what? I think I will go to sleep-"

"Oh, finally we can stop arguing." Ruby interrupted. "Weiss you and Blake go take a shower." Yang and Weiss glared at each other for a moment before the heiress walked out of the room.

"Why don't you go with Weiss, Ruby, after all, she is your partner." Blake offered

"But Yang is my sister. So who would stay... with... her..." Ruby paused upon 'realization' of why Blake wanted to stay with her sister. Her smile turned into a grin. "Oh, I get it now, yeah you can stay with Yang." As Ruby not so discreetly elbowed Blake slightly and winked at her. "Go get her tiger."

"Wait, that's not what I meant, and you're gone."

"What was that about?"

"Just a shipper wanting her dream to come true."

"Um, okay?"

"Just." Blake sighed, "Don't question it."

"Can do kitten."

"Is my chest really that flat?"

"Well not as flat as Yang makes it out to be," Weiss smiled for a moment, "but they aren't very big."

"Okay," The heiress frowned heavily.

"But I like 'em! I don't think of them as small, I think of them as fun-sized." Ruby finished by pulling Weiss into a naked hug from behind in the process purposefully groping the aforementioned fun-sized breasts.

"You, DOLT!" Weiss yelled out as she punched Ruby.

"Owww."

"So why did you not offer to go with me to the showers in the first place? You know I weird about other people seeing me n-naked." Weiss asked with a blush on her face the same color as the bump on the redhead's head.

"First, Weiss, it's not weird to feel uncomfortable in front of people you don't know or feel close to. Second, I was going to talk to my sister about some of the things that I think are going on with her. Oh, that feels nice, yeah leave it there."

"Okay. What made you change your mind?"

"Well, first I should ask. What do you think about Blake and Yang?"

"Um, Blake is smart and reliable, I believe that I could trust her with anything, and she would do anything to right past wrongs."

"How about physically?" Ruby questioned delving deeper into topics Weiss felt uncomfortable about.

"What? Why do you want to know?"

"Cause."

"I suppose she's attractive. She has pretty eyes, not as pretty as yours though." Weiss mumbled the third part quietly to herself.

"What was that?"

"I think your eyes are pretty."

"Aw Weiss, you are such a sweety. I could just eat you up. Now turn, your back facing me, and tell me about Yang."

"She's fun to be around and argue with. She is also, I suppose, somewhat attractive if you're into chest inflation and that kind of thing of course."

Ruby giggled slightly. "Okay, now tell me about Blake and Yang."

"Uh, Ruby did you hit your head when you destroyed our room, I just answered that question."

"No, you didn't I - wait, turn around you're done. So now I'm a gonna turn around. Alright, now you do me - anyway where was I? Oh yeah, you answered what you thought of Blake and Yang. Now I'm asking you about Blake and Yang. You see the difference right?"

"Do you mean, like, the two as a couple?"

"Yes! Oh, and Weiss can you get lower on my back?"

"Um yeah if you bend over further. Right there?"

"Um-hum. Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"You're good with your hands."

"Thanks, I used to do this for my sister, so I've had some practice. So, Blake and Yang as a couple?"

"Yeah."

"I, uh, don't know I never really put any thought into the idea."

"Why not? They would be so cute. Yang would bug Blake with cuddles as Blake pretends to be annoyed and reads her book."

"I guess that could be cute but couldn't she date Sun and get the same result."

"What! No! Yang is more social and crazy not to mention Sun's a guy. Plus two other things, my sister, and Blake are partners for the next four years, and second, a long distance relationship with Sun would be difficult and wrong."

"Why would it be wrong?"

"Cause, BUMBLEBEE is perfect! And, my sweet partner, it would probably break Yang's fragile little heart."

"Oh so- Wait you need to get my hair."

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay, but yeah so um wait where was I? Ah, so Yang has a crush on Blake?"

"I think so I'm not a hundred percent, but they are awfully close for just friends and she hinted at it once when we were talking."

"What did she say?"

"Something like 'Isn't Kitten, like, super hot,' I think."

"When did Yang step into the shower with me."

"Wow Weiss, going after my sister? That was fast."

"What do you mean 'that was fast' it's been over a year."

"I'm just playing snowflake."

"So team," Ruby clapped her hands together, "all ideas are welcome none of them will be considered stupid. How are we going to combat the cold?" Yang raised her hand. "Yang, idea."

"Well I am legally considered a walking fire hazard in more than one country, so I think we all cuddle up to big sister Yang."

"That's my sister with the great idea. All in agreement say aye." Yang and Ruby yelled aye the other two team members remained quiet. "No? Okay, um, how about we, um, uhhhh... Weiss! My lovely partner, you probably have a great idea."

Weiss pointed to herself and mouthed 'me?' to Ruby who nodded in agreement. "Um, we could uhhh..."

"We could just split up into partners. I'll go with Yang, so I'll be fine. Weiss you and Ruby can share. I imagine the someone related to Yang is hot enough."

"You know it, my sister's got some of my blood in her. There's no way she could not be hot."

"Yang, you're taking it the wrong-"

"I'm just so amazingly attractive some of it just rubs off on people on accident."

"No Yang I think Blake is referring to your temperature being-"

"I mean how can you not love my looks? my body is like someone grabbed all the perfect parts from the world's beauties, and just."

"Mangled them in a blender before sticking them on a male bodybuilder then shortly after over-inflating his boobs." Interrupted Weiss.

"No-"

"Yeah, I think Weiss just about hit the nail on the head with that one." Added Blake.

"Wait, I was-"

Ruby nodded somberly, "Yeah, mangled boob man."

"Ruby I-"

"So Weiss wanna go for a walk or something for a bit? It's only, like, seven."

"While you two do that: Yang and I are going to go take our showers, but first," Blake pulled Weiss off to the side "Are you sure that this arrangement won't be uncomfortable with what happened between... you know."

"Blake it's nice of you to worry but don't. I'm more than mature enough, and she is much more mature than she lets on."

"Okay sorry, it was inconsiderate of me to-"

"Blake stop it's fine."

"Okay, Yang let go of Ruby's head, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, and for the record, Rubles started it."

"See you in a bit guys," Blake said quietly.

"Okay, bye!" Ruby waved frantically as her ship left the room.

"I hope you know I'm not going for a walk right after I got out of the shower."

"Well duh, princess, I know you better than that."

"So what are we going to do while we wait?"

"Wanna cuddle?"

"You know, you're such a tease?"

"That's what you asked out." Ruby teased again.

"Yeah, get under the blankets."

"'Mangled in a blender' don't you think that was a little too far? I think it was a little too far."

"Well, you were being rather annoying, and you know she was just trying to annoy you too."

"I was just kidding, though."

"Yang, I fairly sure that Weiss doesn't think that you look like a mangled bodybuilder... Yang stop pouting, you're not a three-year-old!"

"Well, it hurt my feelings... How do you think I look?" Yang asked looking over her shoulder at Blake who was helping to wash her hair.

"Uh, um, I mean, you are very, um Yang I. I think you look attractive."

"Blake that's a Weiss answer. You read that sexy steamy romance all day. I think you can do better than that."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I love you"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, it was nothing! How about you just say something with more opinion. That was, like, scraping the bottom of the barrel for a response."

"What are you talking about? That was a perfectly fine answer."

"You may as well have told me you didn't want to answer."

"Yang I just-"

"It's fine, kitten, I'm just playin', I know you want me."

"Yang if you keep joking like that Ruby is going to have a legitimate reason to ship us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yang it's nothing."

"Come on Blake you can tell me anything you know that, and as the best partner ever you should explain things I don't get to me."

"Look, Yang, your sister thinks that you and I are either already dating, or that we should be."

"Why would she, I don't, what made..."

"Yang what are we doing right now?"

"You're washing my hair. Why?"

"Yang you let two people touch your hair, Ruby and me."

"I mean... That doesn't mean." The air in the shower became heavy as if there were literal weights on the shoulders of both girls, and Yang decided it would be best if she just shut her mouth. Blake didn't seem to be in agreement.

"Yang, you know that you can tell me anything."

"Yeah," there was another uncomfortable silence this one though shorter than the last was just as, if not more, defining. "Hey, Blake?"

"Yes, Yang?"

"You wanna go out on Friday: get dinner, see a movie?"

"Yeah, I'd like that"

"Hey Weiss, you awake?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I was just thinkin'"

Ruby stopped and Weiss listened, intently waiting on her partner's words. However when none came, "Well, about what? Dolt, you can't just start a saying something and stop."

Ruby began petting Weiss' hair, "I was just thinking, well I was wondering-".

"Aw, look at you two! Cuddling already?"

"We are not cuddling, you dumb blonde!"

"Weiss that's just not true and you know that." Ruby chided without pausing her hair pets.

"Ruby, shut up!" Ruby pouted in response but still continued petting Weiss' hair

"Weiss apologize to your partner, and Yang stop bullying the white mage of the team."

"Yeah, say sorry to Ruby," Yang demanded.

"Yeah, next time a nevermore tries to impale you with feathers I'll remember this." Weiss forewarned

Blake put her head in her hand, "You both are both on track for the worst listener of the year award."

"No, I heard you! You said 'Yang stop bullying the support member of your team.'"

"No ice queen she said 'Weiss apologize to your partner.' I don't even know how you heard what you did. They sound nothing alike."

Blake put her head in her hands and begged, "Dust save me. Please."

"And what were you saying princess about a nevermore? Even if I did go down, and I wouldn't, you'd follow right behind me."

"Hmm, I highly doubt it."

"Why can't you two sit in a room without bickering." Ruby pressed her chest agents Weiss' back and draped her arms over Weiss' shoulders. "How about we all sleep now and play in the morning?"

"Play what?"

"How about my sweet sister I'll pay the entry fee to the arcade?" Ruby enticed with eyebrows wiggling.

"Ruby, you have money?" Blake asked with only slight shock in her voice.

"I took on a few solo leader missions for some extra credit and, haha, extra credit."

"Oh okay sis, just be careful you'll give your big sister her first gray hair." There was a slight pause in the conversation as the information was digested before Yang got them all back on track, "So, arcade entry huh?"

"And if you play nice tonight, I'll get us each some tokens."

"Uhh hu!" Yang nodded.

"And ice cream!"

"Yes! Wait, what?" Yang looked at her faunus partner shocked at the display of excitement.

"Ice cream and I'll come with, to the arcade that is." Blake cleared her throat and clarified.

"Blake, you eat ice cream?"

"Yes, Weiss, who doesn't?"

"Well," Weiss paused for a moment of thought, "fair point."

"Um... so sleep?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I'll submit to the cease-fire for the night," Yang confirmed.

"So many big words today, Yang I'm proud of you."

Ruby pulled herself off her partner's back, "Weiss stop being a meanie."

"Hmm."

"It's time to lay down."

Yang nodded, "I agree with Blake!"

"You don't need to tell me that you agree with me, just lay down: I'm cold." Yang chuckled to herself and listened to Blake's command. Weiss finally laid back down. Ruby still had her arms draped around the shoulders of the heiress followed close behind.

Ruby smirked and began their ritual, "Night Blake"

Blake yawned, "Sleep well Ruby, sleep well, Weiss."

Weiss ran her fingers through her hair and added, "Good night Blake, good night Yang."

"g'night princess, g'night Ruby," Yang said excitedly.

Ruby added "Night Yang, night Weiss."

"Good night Ruby," Weiss whispered as she turned around so that she and Ruby were looking at each other, still the redhead didn't unwrap her arms from Weiss' neck. The Heiress blushed and frowned in an adorable manner.

"Sleep well, Yang."

"You too Blake," Yang covered herself and Blake with their blanket. The faunus curled up to the talkative human shaped heater. Yang began taking off Blake's bow and went straight to petting the small cat ears. Yang was comfortable, and she knew everyone else was as well, but she couldn't hold back one last comment.

"Boom perfect!"

"Yang you ruined it!"

"Ow, Ruby, loud."

"Sorry Weiss"

"This is why Weiss bullies you."

"Shut up, kitten, I know you love it"

"Sorry for yelling Weiss."

"Good, it hurt my ears."

"Weiiisss, that's when you tell me it's okay and you get all blushy and embarrassed."

"Hmph. I don't have to follow your imaginary script."

"I think you have good reason to follow my script."

"What reason do I have to follow your script."

"Well I started taking extra credit opportunities, so my grades are back in the green..."

"O-okay."

"And I might also be ready for something or someone else to be a bigger part of my day to day..."

"Do you mean?"

"In my script when I ask if you want to go out for dinner this Friday, you say 'yes'."

"Ruby?"

"Yeah Weiss?"

"I think I-I'll play my part."

"Is that a yes?"

"Stick to the script you dolt."

"Hehe, Weiss Schnee I, um a hu-hu oh yeah, humbly request that you accompany me to dinner this upcoming Friday."

"And I Weiss Schnee humbly accept your most kind offer."

"Yay," Ruby whispered as she leaned into her partner. They lay close together cuddled on the floor both so very excited for the future. "By the way, Weiss."

"Hmm?"

"Your line was 'yes'. Try and stay on script."

"Shut up dolt."

"You got it, princess."

"Hey, Blake, can I ask you for something?"

"Hmm?" Blake hummed from her position pressed in between Yang's ample bosom.

"Can I have a kiss?"

Blake was silent for a moment only slightly turning her head up moving her eyes, for the most part, to look at her partner. The action instantly made yang think of an annoyed cat. "Why?" The question came out muffled but clear enough.

"Well I was gonna take one but some girls and guys don't on the first date and we haven't even-" Blake stopped Yang with a kiss that stole the blonde's breath straight from her lips.

"Go to sleep Yang it's late."

"Okay, Blake."

There was nothing but quiet breaths in team RWBY's broken dorm for a right when it seemed like all four girls were fast asleep Ruby and Yang looked over to each other, and in the dead of the night they smiled and traded thumbs ups. They both knew what the other was thinking "Dust, I love cold rooms!"

 **A/N: Write a review! I'm not that great at bumblebee, and when I do white rose I tend to get a bit ooc. I tried to avoid that in this as much as I could. I wrote this in very broken up sections so it may seem like there's a bit of a style shift. I tried to keep consistent. Feel free to tell me everything I did wrong, but if you do please something you enjoyed if you hated every second of your life you spent reading this sorry for wasting your time.**

 **This has been Birch Short LOVE you all.**


End file.
